The Truth of Consequences
by Doug2
Summary: The Charmed Ones wake and find that they are all mothers of teenaged children. Please review.


**The Truth of Consequences**

Prue ran frantically around the house. "They have got to be somewhere. I have to be down at Fisherman's Wharf in thirty minutes," she thought to herself. She had dropped her camera bag in the hallway as usual, but it was nowhere to be found.

"Phoebe, have you seen my photo bag? Someone must have seen it!" she yelled up the stairs.

Down the steps came a sandy haired teenaged boy with blue eyes. He kissed Prue. "Bye, Mom. Don't forget my lacrosse game at six! Love ya!" he said heading out the door.

"Uh, uh!" was all that Prue could muster.

Phoebe came down the stairs snickering trying not to laugh out loud. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. In all the years I never saw you a loss for words, Prue. Who was that kid?" She asked sipping her morning juice.

"I haven't the slightest. He seems to have made himself right at home," said Prue scratching her head.

A girl dressed very punk, about eleven years old passed by Phoebe. "Later, Ma. I may be late!" she said waving but not looking at Phoebe.

"Wait a minute!" called out Phoebe.

"I'm late. Bye, Ma!" she said heading out the door.

"Who are you?" Phoebe cried after her.

"So are you as confused as I am?" asked Prue smiling shyly.

"Did she call me, "Ma"?" said Phoebes scratching her head.

"I believe she did," replied Prue.

"Hi guys!" called Piper from the kitchen. "When did we add on to the back of the Manor? We have an extra room upstairs literally hanging off the back of the house," said Piper walking out from the kitchen.

"That's not all that's weird. According to the two kids that just left the house, Prue and I are their mothers!" said Phoebe.

"Whoa, Ummm. That's impossible!" said Piper.

"Can you look me in the face after the last two years and say that anything is impossible?" said Phoebe.

"I have to agree with Phoebes," said Prue pointing to her youngest sister.

Piper blinked twice and ran up stairs. In the back of the house that used to be a blank wall was a door to a large room obviously decorated by kids. By one of the beds, sat a girl with long brown hair. Piper swallowed hard and approached her cautiously. She turned around and was the splitting image of Piper as a pre-teen.

"Whoa! You snuck up on me. Hi, Mom! Sorry, I'm late. Ahhh, could you give me a ride to school? Pplleeaassee?" she pleaded with the sweetest smile..

"Ah, yea," Piper agreed without thinking.

"Mom, you're the greatest. I really love you." she said hugging her tightly. Piper gave a light hug unaccustomed to the mother role. "Let me grab my pack. I'll be down in a minute."

Piper walked downstairs in shock.

"Well, Piper. What did you find?" asked Prue.

"Come on, sis!" said Phoebe jumpily.

Quietly Piper said, "I have to go. My daughter needs a ride to school."

"What daughter?" asked Phoebes.

"AH, ha-ha," said Piper with a fake smile. "There!" she said pointing to the lovely girl running though past them.

"Bye, Aunt Phoebe. Bye Aunt Prue." she said giving them both a peck.

Phoebe just stood there while Prue waved. Piper followed her out to the car. Still in a daze, the phone rang and Phoebe picked it up. Looking perplexed, she hung it up.

"Prue, that was Claire! She wants to know why you're late. Things are not right here." said Phoebe.

"Claire? I quit Buckland's months ago. Upstairs!" said Prue.

In the new addition the sisters found beds and dressers and a studying area for three children.

"My child's name is Andrew. Oh, my! He must be Andy's boy. Just look at him! He's so cute." said Prue breathlessly.

"My kid is named Madonna, but she seems to be called Don. Her place is a mess. She seems to be into every fad there is. She's eleven years old" said Phoebe. "Piper's kid is named Patty. Oh my! After Mom, of course. Her sleeping area is as neat as a pin. She is also eleven years old. Look at these pictures. They all grew up here at Halliwell Manor. But where, when? How did we get kids these ages? It's still the year 2000!" said an amazed Phoebe.

"He's into lacrosse, swimming, drama, photography! He's quite a bright boy. He has done me proud!" said Prue.

"Hello, Prue! We have to find out what happened. We do NOT have any kids, yet that is. I don't see any evidence of husbands around here either!" Book of Shadows!" said Phoebe heading to the attic.

"Oh, right. Sorry Pheebs. He looks so much like Andy! And Piper's daughter..." said Prue.

"...is definitely Piper through and through." said Phoebe. The attic was full of old kids toys, clothes and maternity things. The BoS was hard to find, but they did.

"We know the results of the change, but what was it that triggered it?" said Phoebes starting to peruse the book when it began to flip again. It settled on the Demon of Consequences. "According to the BoS, this demon can only change the outcome of events that the victims initiated themselves. The demon can upgrade or downgrade the consequences of your actions. Fine."

"So as the result of our sleeping with someone we ended up pregnant!" said Prue.

"Three up, three down! We're single mothers. But not just any time. Prue, Andy is thirteen. You were only fifteen when you and Andy, uh," stammered Phoebes.

"When I first slept with him. It was with Andy at the Manor when no one was around. But nothing happened afterwards," said Prue.

"Nothing till some demon has changed our fates!" said Phoebe.

"Piper told me that she lost her virginity on a date with Mickey Lawson, when she was fifteen. And that would account for Patty. But you once told me you were fourteen when.." said Prue.

"Actually, I was thirteen and it was behind the bleachers in the school gym on a Saturday morning. It was so quick, I never counted it. At least not when I was a teenager. So now we have to reverse it. But we need Piper," said Phoebes.

"And I need to call Claire," said Prue. "Why didn't I quit?"

"Probably because it was a much steadier job. All the responsibility of motherhood, you know. I'm going to find out what I'm doing. This is very weird," said Phoebes shaking her head and heading downstairs.

In her room Phoebe found numerous pictures including one of a fourteen year old Phoebe and a sixteen-year-old Piper both eight months expecting. She also found that she had finished school and was working at a local advertising agency. Motherhood had straightened her out quickly, but it didn't seem to be the same for her daughter, Don.

Prue came in while Phoebe was going through Don's baby pictures. "It seems I was still engaged to Roger who dumped ME and I have been working at Buckland's for two years. Piper still has her club, but it's called PAMP's after us and the kids. I can't see any other changes. Grams must have helped us raise our kids. It must have been awfully rough on her," commented Prue.

Phoebes looking at an early shot of her and Piper with their two girls. "Imagine how rough it was on us. I was fourteen with a baby girl! But boy she is cute!" said Phoebe.

Piper walked into the room in a daze.

"Earth to Piper," called out Phoebe

"So how did it go?" asked Prue.

"She's just wonderful. Her name is Patricia Louise Halliwell. She is eleven years old. She has the most loving disposition and she's in the top of her class! She likes to draw, write and cook. Oh, she likes to cook! She's just a beautiful child. I'm so proud of her!" said Piper crying in Phoebe's arms.

"She just a cookie cutter copy of yourself," said Phoebe.

"And what's wrong with that?" said Piper wiping her eyes.

"She's not supposed to be your daughter at all. We all have other lives! Remember?" said Phoebe.

"This is the result of a demon," said Prue. "The Demon of Consequences."

"Then being a witch has brought me something good. I have got to get to the club," said Piper.

"You mean Pamp's?" said Prue.

"Whatever. I HAVE a daughter to support. You guys better get use to it too," said Piper as she headed out.

"Piper!" cried Phoebe.

"Let her be. Let's look further into this demon," said Prue.

Later at Pamp's, Phoebe showed up with Don and Patty greeting Piper behind the bar.

"Hi, Mom. Gee you look great!" said Patty.

Giving Patty a very big hug, "You're the one who is so beautiful. Come here, Patty. How was school?" she asked sitting next to her daughter.

"Well, the science test was easy, but Sarah was giving me a hard time. What would you do..?" continued Patty as Piper listened very contently to her taking in every word. They even matched each other's expressions and modes exactly.

"Boy, if Piper has a twin," thought Phoebe.

"Mom, my girlfriends are going to the mall in hour an hour!" whined Don.

"You are going to get your homework done first. And then, if it's not too late you can go out," said Phoebe firmly.

"What's with all these rules crap?" snapped Don.

"Hey, you want to be grounded all weekend? And what your language, Miss Halliwell! Homework first!" said Phoebe.

Don looked up mocking her a bit, pulled out her books and started studying. Patty started doing the same.

Piper coming over to Phoebes about ready to burst said, "She wants me to demonstrate my quick and easy pizza in her Home Ec class on Monday. I'm to be the teacher. That will be so much fun. She is just great," gushed Piper.

"What about the Demon of Consequences? We need to do a little vanquishing here!" said Phoebe.

"I don't know what you're talking about. If Patty is the result of a consequence, then I'm fully willing to take my medicine. We have seen so much death and destruction and have had these icky consequences. Now life has been produced. I'm finally happy with being a witch," said Piper looking quite determined.

"Piper. Sweetie. This is NOT your life! Neither is it Prue's or mine. We have all our lives ahead of us. I want kids, but not when I was fourteen. And this is probably meant to distract us from our demon chasing duties," concluded Phoebe.

"Change anything you like. Just keep Patty and me out of it. Please get the kids home. I have a CLUB to run!" said Piper.

Sadly Phoebe rounded up the girls, got in her new minivan and headed back to the Manor.

Prue got back from the lacrosse game with Andy in tow. She had obviously had a great time.

"Phoebe, you should have the block that Andy made. The crowd went wild!" exclaimed Prue.

"Ah, Mom. Come on," said Andy.

"Hey, you deserved it!" insisted Prue.

"I have got to get my homework done. She you later, Aunt Phoebes," said Andy.

"So are YOU falling in this Mother thing, too?" asked Phoebe.

"They are our children. But I know we need to change things back," said Prue.

"Will Mother Teresa, I mean, Piper has no intention of changing things back! She wants to be the Mother of the Year. I checked my calendar and I haven't had a date in eleven months. Being a single mother has its disadvantages. I haven't seen his father since before Don was born. Oh yes. And Andy called!" said Phoebes>

"He's alive!" said Prue excited.

"Yes. And Andy will be picked up on Saturday. By his WIFE!" said Phoebes.

"Oh, I didn't know. Teenage parenthood wasn't Andy's thing, I guess," said Prue sadly.

"I don't know how Piper feels about it, but LEO is no where to be found in this timeline. It seems we have a female white lighter to watch over the six of us. None of our kids have any type of powers, so we get to do all of the demon stuff. The kids are great except for my little beauty. Don is a lot to handle," said Phoebe.

"And so were you at that age. I remember. You were awful young to raise her," replied Prue.

"Prue, I didn't choose to. She just kind of showed up!" said Phoebe.

"And maybe that's why she is so hard on you!" said Prue.

"Forget it. Both you and Piper have obviously decided you're staying. I have to figure a way out of this, myself." said Phoebe.

Upstairs, the children clung to each other as they heard Prue and Phoebe fighting.

Late that night, Phoebe awakened from her sleep. Don was standing next to her crying uncontrollably.

"What's wrong?" she said brushing the sleep from her eyes.

"You really want to get rid of me?" cried Don.

"Oh no, no!" said Phoebes grabbing her and holding her tight. "You're my daughter and..uh..I do love you."

"But since I showed up I took away your own life. You always had to do things for me," sniffed Don.

"No, it's not like that," said Phoebes.

"I'm not even supposed to be here, am I?" asked Don.

"Some demon did change my fate. Believe me, I always wanted kids," said Phoebes looking into her eyes.

"Just not me, not now!" said Don.

"You were quite a surprise. But how can I lose as cute of a girl as you," said Phoebes double hugging her.

"Phoebe," said Prue from the hall. "We have a problem."

Phoebe grabbed Don really tight and went with Prue to the attic. All six of them were assembled around the Book of Shadows.

"The children heard the whole story when we were arguing downstairs," said Prue.

"And these brave and wonderful children want us to return so our lives are back in order!" said Piper crying.

"This isn't our time. Maybe you will have us someday, but it's not right for us to be here," said Andy.

"I love you enough Mom to give you up. You're a wonderful Mom, but you have other

friends and a whole other life before you ever will have me. I will be there, someday. We've seen you put your lives on the line so many times that we should be willing to do the same," said Patty.

"I'm so glad to hear that you love me, Mom. We've had a lot of issues between us, but I just wanted to hear those three words. But like my cousins, we want you three to be able to go home. We'll still be here," said Don.

"Are you absolutely sure about that?" said Phoebes.

"No, but we'll at least be remembered by you," said Patty.

Each of the kids hugged their Mom and their aunts and went down to their room.

"We have a terrific set of kids there. And what are we going to do to them?" asked Phoebes.

"This isn't our place or time, Phoebe," said Prue.

"But I do LOVE Patty so!" said Piper sobbing.

"And I do the same for Andy.." said Prue now sniffing.

"And Don is a little spitfire, too. I sniff> do sniff> love HER, too," said Phoebe collapsing in Prue's arms.

"So..what..do..we..do?" asked Piper.

Several minutes later the three Charmed Ones walked in together with a "I know something" smile on their faces.

"Well, it's done. One Demon of Consequences has been eliminated," said Phoebe.

The cousins were sitting on Patty bed in each other's arms.

"But we're still here," said a confused Patty.

"Hey, we have been getting rid of demons for a long time, but we don't WANT to loose our own flesh and blood," said Phoebe.

"That's right. We're staying!" said Prue

"Whoa, that's ..uh.. wonderful," cried Patty.

"MOM!" cried out Don. "Come here, my baby!" said Phoebe.

"Patty" cried out Piper. "Don't ever leave these arms again!"

"Gee. Mom. You gave up a lot just for us?" asked Andy.

"I would have been giving up a lot more if I had left. We're still the Charmed Ones and we still have each other. AND NOW WE HAVE YOU THREE!" said Prue.

"But you must remember. We aren't the three women that raised you," said Phoebe.

"Those three sisters grew up a different life and were molded by different circumstances. Mainly having to raise you three," explained Prue.

"But we're here to love you and care for you," said Piper stroking Patty's hair.

"And when the chips are down, we'll be here to comfort you and help pick up the pieces. But you'll have to accept us just as we are too. Deal?" asked Phoebe.

"Deal!" said Don.

"You bet!" said Andy

"Yes, yes, yes, Mom!" said Patty hugging Piper.

"But can we do something about your name Don? Makes me keep thinking of Marlon Brando." said Phoebes.

She replied. "Anything you say…..MOM!"

THE END


End file.
